


Morning After

by Pink_Sparkly_Witch



Series: Soulmates [2]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Sparkly_Witch/pseuds/Pink_Sparkly_Witch
Summary: The morning after Ava spent the night with Jensen at San Diego Comic Con, feelings are solidified.  The talk they have about what last night means for their relationship isn't what he wants but Jensen makes promises he intends to keep.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Ava Broussard (OFC), Jensen Ackles/Original Female Character(s), Jensen Ackles/Other(s)
Series: Soulmates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132037
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of First Time although this can be read as a standalone fiction. All mistakes are my own!

Jensen gave up trying to sleep at 6am. Ava was still in a deep slumber and had moved off his chest at some point during the night - much to his disappointment, rolling onto her back, hands up to each side of her head as if in surrender. He hadn’t properly noticed the tattoo on her right wrist before. It was a small, simple anchor and it held several meanings. It was a symbol of her Boston roots and a nod to being a daughter of a Naval Captain. It also served as a reminder to always remain firmly grounded in her values and beliefs and to stay true to who she was. Finally, it symbolised that she had a strong, deep, resilient, and invincible bond with her four sisters and they would forever be each other’s anchors through all the storms life threw at them. All five of the Broussard girls had the same one, done by the same tattoo artist on their 18th birthdays.  
  
He couldn’t stop watching her sleep. She looked relaxed and content, with a small smile on her face telling him she was having sweet dreams. The sun was rising, and it cast an orange glow around the room, turning Ava’s light blonde hair the colour of golden honey. Her long, soft curls were splayed out around her, spilling over onto his shoulder and chest. The deliciously sweet smell of her orchid shampoo hitting him every so often. He knew he wouldn’t get to see her like this again for a while, if at all, so he was taking everything in, making sure he didn’t miss a detail and committing it to his memory. She looked absolutely breath taking.  
  
The urge to use the bathroom could no longer be ignored and Jensen got out of bed as softly as he could so he wouldn’t wake her. She sensed him moving and stirred in her sleep, rolling onto her left side to face the windows. She gave a contented sigh and settled back to sleep. He groaned quietly as his dick twitched. When she turned over, the bedsheet shifted down her body exposing her naked back. The sheet was so low, he could see the top of her perfect ass. He turned back towards the bathroom, wanting to relief himself before his dick got too hard. When he finished, he washed his hands, splashed cold water on his face, and brushed his teeth. When he came back into the bedroom, he put his jeans on and headed into the living area, closing the door over so he wouldn’t disturb her and called room service to bring up coffee, bagels, and muffins. They had a Network breakfast scheduled for 10am, but after last night’s workout, he was starving!  
  
The sun was streaming in the windows, shining directly onto Ava’s face, it’s bright light and gentle warmth lulling her from sleep. Last night, she’d slept better than she had in months and as she opened her eyes and saw that it was a beautiful day outside, a contented smile graced her features. Stretching the sleep from her muscles, a twinge of pain came from her intimate area and she grinned widely, remembering how that had happened as she rolled onto her back.  
“Morning Princess,” Jensen smiled from the door.  
“Good morning!” She beamed back.  
“Someone woke up in a good mood!” He grinned as he moved towards her with a cup of coffee prepared just the way she liked it; hot, strong and with a generous splash of half and half. Ava laughed, grinning back as she sat up, tucking the bedsheet around her chest, and taking the mug from him. “Thanks Jay. Yeah, I guess I did!”  
“And why is that?” He continued, his tone teasing.  
“Hmm, well, it could be because the sun is shining and it’s a beautiful day. Or that I haven’t slept so well in months. Or maybe it’s because someone took very good care of me last night,” she smiled sexily at him.  
“How’re you feeling after last night?” Jensen knew he was big and what that could mean the morning after. Ava had also told him during one of their famous all-night chats after a few too many that it’d been a long time since she’d had sex with Ben. She hadn’t told him how long and he didn’t want to pry too deeply and scare her off. He also couldn’t fathom why Ben would refuse her love. Or why he’d cheated on her. He held her gaze, but she could tell he was worried about her answer. He was always such a gentleman, it was one of the many things she loved about him, even if she did enjoy bursting his balls about it from time to time! Honesty was always the best policy with Jay, he didn’t take kindly to lies.  
“A little sore. Everything really is bigger in Texas!” She giggled, “and it’s been a while since I’ve been with anyone, but I’m good. Really, really good,” she smiled, and it lit up her whole face. Jensen smiled sweetly at her. He noticed that not only did she look relaxed and glowing, but as she sat cross-legged on his bed, legs and tattooed feet on display, bedsheet barely covering the rest of her gorgeous body, she looked a little more confident and content in her own skin again. If he’d played even the smallest part in that, he was a very happy man. He knew though that now, it was time to burst the bubble he’d been in since last night.  
  
“I guess we should have that talk now, huh?” He risked a glance at her and saw her smile falter.  
“Jensen, I know...” she started but he interrupted her.  
“I have a feeling I know where this is going and I’d like to say something first,” he sighed and ran his hands through his hair. “I know this year hasn’t been good to you and you were supposed to be getting married next month, but I like you, Ava. A lot. If there’s a chance we can be something, have a future, please, tell me.”  
“Last night was amazing, Jensen. I’ve never had sex like that before. Ever! The things you did to me…” she smirked, a blush creeping up her cheeks as she looked down, suddenly fascinated by the tattoo on her left foot and not feeling as ‘fearless’ as it declared she was. Taking a moment to compose herself and form all the jumbled thoughts racing through her mind into a comprehensible conversation, she sighed and raised her gaze back to meet his. “I really like you, Jay. But I don’t know if I can give you what you want or what you deserve,” Ava said. Jensen looked into her eyes, a hint of confusion showing on his face, “I don’t understand,” he said with an adorably confused look on his face.  
“You deserve the best of me, Jay. And I’m not at my best right now. Things with Ben really fucked me up. A lot more than I want to admit. It’s gonna take a while for me to trust someone enough to let them in, you know? To stop thinking that I’m not good enough, or he’s out cheating on me when I’m not there. To not be so insecure that I keep thinking they’re going to leave me because I work too much. After our string of failed relationships, neither of us deserve that and I won’t put you through it.” Her voice cracked and the tears she was trying so hard not to shed, betrayed her and made their escape down her cheeks.  
“C’mere Princess,” Jensen cooed as he pulled her into a comforting hug. “What that bastard did to you. Seeing what he’s done to you? I want to kill him. You are a beautiful, confident, and kind woman with a big heart who deserves to love and be loved, and he took that away from you. I promise that I’ll do everything I can to make you see that you are worth it. I’m going to prove to you that I’ll never, ever do any of the things he did to you. No matter how long it takes, I’ll be here, showing you that you are a Goddess and should be treated like one.”  
  
She leaned back just enough to look up at Jensen and wiped the tears from her cheeks. “I’m sorry. I was trying so hard not to do that,” she chuckled sadly. “I didn’t want you to see me like this,”  
“Like what?” Jensen asked.  
“This!” She said as she pointed to her tear stained and blotchy face. “A blubbering mess!” She smiled.  
“Darlin’, your fiancé cheated on you, what? Three months before you were supposed to get married? In your bed. I’d be extremely worried if you weren’t a crying, pretty mess,” Jensen chuckled as Ava responded, “aww, you called me pretty! I’m flattered!”  
“I just hope you don’t regret what we did last night.” He asked worried.  
“What? Why would you think that?” Ava’s face showed her shock.  
“I hope you don’t think I took advantage of you,” he said as he put his head in his hands and rubbed them over his hair.  
“Jensen look at me,” he lifted his head and looked into her sky-blue eyes. “If anything, I’m the one who took advantage of you!” He was about to interrupt her but she put her hands on his to stop him, “you told me you had feelings for me and I kissed you knowing that I wasn’t ready to be anything more to you other than a good tumble between the sheets. I’m so sorry I did that to you.”  
“Oh, Princess. You’ve got nothing to apologise for. I know you wanted me last night. I could’ve stopped you when you kissed me, but I didn’t. I could see it in your eyes that you thought you were using me, but I wanted you just as much, if not more, than you wanted me. There’s no way you took advantage of me. No way.” He said.  
“OK. Then we’ll agree that we both just wanted mind-blowing sex and did it with each other rather than doing it with some random stranger we’d picked up at a bar,” Ava smiled at him and noticed he was grinning back at her.  
“What?” She smiled.  
“I was just thinking, if it was mind-blowing for both of us, maybe we could do it again,” he risked a look at Ava to gauge her reaction. She had one eyebrow raised and was trying hard to contain her smile resulting in a cute lopsided smirk, “but, we used my only condom last night,” he continued, “so unless you have one in your purse...” he asked her watching as she bit her lip in thought. She stood up from the bed, wrapped the bedsheet around her and walked to the living area to get her purse. Jensen followed her, leaning against the door frame, and held back a groan as she bent down to pick it up from the floor. She turned towards him opening it and took a foil packet out of her wallet. She smirked and walked towards Jensen, handing him the condom.  
“Come on Cowboy. I am so ready for another round with you,” she said seductively and watched him stalk towards her like she was his prey. Jensen’s right hand went to the back of her neck and he pulled her towards him, crashing his lips against hers.  
  
The kiss was full of fire and passion, all tongue and teeth as Jensen pulled the bedsheet from Ava’s body. Their breathing was heavy, chests heaving, and their hands were caressing every piece of flesh they could find. Last night was all about making love. Ava knew this time it would be straight up fucking. Needing oxygen badly, she reluctantly broke the kiss, concentrating on undoing Jensen’s jeans while placing gentle kisses along his jaw and to his neck. She tried to get her breathing back to a semi-normal level, but when she pulled his jeans down, freeing his rock-hard dick, her breath hitched in her throat and a low moan escaped unchecked. She knew he was big, she saw and felt it last night, but there was something about seeing it in the daylight that had her trembling.  
“Such a big boy,” she smirked as her hand gently wound its way around his length.  
“Ava, baby, no teasing,” Jensen said as he gently removed her hand from his throbbing member to roll the condom down his impressive length. “Not right now, I need you too badly,” he moaned as his lips found her neck, placing soft, wet kisses and gentle sucks on every inch of skin he could reach. His hand moved down to her core and cupped her mound, fingers gently circling her clit as he licked and sucked sensually at one of her nipples. She moaned as her head fell back and her hands grasped the back of his shoulders. She shocked herself by how low and seductive her voice sounded as she purred, “fuck me hard, Jay.”  
“Oh, Jesus fucking Christ, Ava! That’s the sexiest thing I’ve ever heard!” He moaned.  
  
He spun her around, pushing her against the wall. He pulled her hips back a bit making her bend slightly at the waist. She raised her hands to the wall to support herself as he shifted her legs further apart. Moving behind her, he lifted her hair to gain access to the back of her neck. He lavished her neck, shoulders, and spine with wet kisses, smiling as goosebumps erupted in his wake. When he’d tasted enough of her flesh, he lowered her hair and skimmed his hands around the front of her body to play with her breasts as he leaned into her ear and said in a low, sexy rasp, “I hope you’re ready for me, Princess.” Lost in pleasure and with her skin on fire from his kisses and wandering hands, no more than a nod and a hum was her reply. He grabbed his dick and pumped it a few times before his fingers swept through her folds checking she was slick enough for him. “Hmm. So wet for me baby girl, huh? And so fucking sexy standing there waiting for me to fuck you,” he growled lowly.  
“Please, Jensen! I need you!” She whimpered, pushing her hips into him, causing him to smirk.  
“I know, baby girl,” he murmured in her ear as his left hand held her left hip. He raised his right hand and placed it on top of hers on the wall before he grabbed and pulled it, twisting her arm up and around, so her hand gripped the back of his neck. Then he put his arm across her chest, his hand squeezing her left breast. At the same time, his lips found her neck and he thrust his dick into her waiting pussy. Hard. His dick stretched her walls causing pleasure to surge through her in waves.  
“Oh, my fucking God, Jensen!” She moaned. He pulled all the way out of her before slamming back in until he bottomed out eliciting another moan from her.  
“You feel so good, baby.” He moaned in her ear as he continued his brutal pace of fucking her. She took him in so well. Almost like she was made for him and it struck him how amazing it would be if she was the only one he was ever inside of again. His right hand snaked down her stomach and between her legs, fingers finding their target quickly. He circled her bud of nerves slow and gentle. A string of almost incoherent curses were leaving her mouth mixed in with the most delicious moans, grunts and whines he had ever heard. He was hitting her g-spot and her hilt with every thrust of his hips.  
“So beautiful, Ava. Look at you, taking my dick so Goddamn good. Gonna fuck you so good baby girl… you’re not going to remember… your name… or mine... so good… you won’t forget... fucking me... any... time... soon... so fucking good… you won’t wanna fuck... anyone else... ever… again…”  
“Oh fuck! God, fucking shit, Jay… don’t you dare... fucking stop...” she moaned, a little bit of the Boston accent coming out. He’d only heard that sneak out when she was drunk or angry. The pleasure was overtaking all other functions and senses she had, even having to tell herself to breathe. Her body was taking on a life of its own as her hips circled against his hand trying to increase the pressure of his fingers on her clit as she focused on reaching her high. He removed his hand from her clit briefly to grab her hand from his neck and brought it down between her legs, placing his own hand on top of hers so he could feel every move she was about to make. “Show me how you like it, baby. I wanna see how you get yourself off,” he rasped and chuckled gently as she mumbled an incoherent response.  
“Fu… jeezit…Uhh...schu…gawd?”  
  
Ava’s small hand started to move lightly and quickly from left to right over her clit, Jensen peering over her shoulder looking down, fascinated by their body’s movements from this angle. Her hand was almost a blur as it moved swiftly over her bud. Hips were thrusting not only on her hand, but also on his dick which was still slamming into her, doubling her pleasure. Her stomach muscles were tensed, showing him just how toned her abdomen was. The rise and fall of her chest showed him how heavy her breathing was becoming. The bounce of her perfect tits told him just how hard he was fucking into her. Her head was leaning back onto his shoulder, mouth slightly parted as the escaping whines were telling him just how close her high was. “So… fucking… beautiful… Ava…” he growled lowly in her ear before his lips found that spot hidden on her neck and he bit down gently, quickly following it with a soothing lick and a caressing suck, careful not to mark her as she would have a hard time explaining that at the panel today. His attention to her weak spot was what sent her over the edge. As his eyes glanced down the front of her body, he watched as she froze for a few seconds, taking a deep breath and holding it, causing her stomach to become taut. The only thing moving was her hand rapidly flicking her clit along with the bounce of her ample tits and her hips jutting forward, both caused by his hips slamming into her from behind. A few seconds later and the air she was holding in escaped in one long high-pitched, breathy sigh of pure pleasure. She moaned his name like a mantra all the way through her orgasm and his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he groaned animalistically at the feeling of her convulsing pussy squeezing him just right. “Oh fuck, Ava!” He slammed his hips against hers a dozen more times, still hitting that sacred place within her, chanting a chorus of grunts and expletives until he grabbed onto her hips so tightly he knew his fingerprints would leave bruises and he slammed into her hilt one last time and stilled, as his high hit him and he came like a freight train calling her name. As his senses started to return, he could hear Ava moaning again, building up to a second high from the pounding her g-spot had been taking and Jensen smiled, extremely pleased with himself that he could take care of her so well. He mentally noted this would be the fifth orgasm he’d given her in less than 12 hours. Fuck you, Ben! This is how you please a woman! He thought with a smirk.  
  
He began thrusting again whilst he was still hard enough and replaced her hand with his on her clit. With five or six hard thrusts and the help of his fingers, he was rewarded with the sweet sound of her coming for the second time that morning. He moaned at the sensation of her pussy clenching his sensitive dick and the feeling of her riding out her high by gyrating on his fingers. They stayed where they were as their breathing returned to normal. Both her hands were on the wall, supporting her weight, head bowed forward taking deep breaths. He was still inside her, slowly softening, his left arm around her waist and his right was next to hers on the wall. His head was back as he panted towards the ceiling. Facing his head forward again, he placed slow and tender kisses to the back of her neck and shoulders asking between kisses, “how you doing there, Princess?” She lifted her head back and rested it on his right shoulder. Smile hazy and satisfied, she replied in a breathy whisper, “I’ve never been better, Jay. Just need a minute to get the feeling in my legs back! You OK, Cowboy?” He chuckled at her nickname for him, secretly loving it and kissed the side of her head. Slipping his now soft dick gently from her satiated pussy, he stayed where he was supporting her body so she didn’t fall. “More than OK, Ava. That was amazing. We’re really good together,” he said as he moved both his arms around her chest encircling her in a strong and comforting hug. His lips pressed to her temple. She loved his hugs. She’d never leave his arms if she had the choice. They were always the best. Strong, warm, comforting and they made her feel loved and safe.  
“That we are, Jay.” She giggled, a shy smile forming on her face as her hands left the wall and held onto his forearms.  
“I meant what I said earlier, you know,” he whispered. “I’ll prove to you that you’re worth it. Worth everything. That you deserve only the best. That I’m the one who can, and will, give you everything you need, want, and deserve. I’ll give you anything and everything you could possibly ask for. I’ll wait, Ava, for as long as it takes.”  
“Jay, I can’t let you to do that. I don’t want you to put your life on hold for me. What if you meet someone?”  
“I won’t,” he said, confidently.  
“You might!” She countered.  
“I won’t because I’ve already found the perfect woman. I want to make you happy, every single day and love you, every single day for the rest of my life. And you feel the same. I know it and you know it. When your heart accepts it and stops trying to protect itself, I’ll be waiting.”  
“Jay…” she started.  
“Ava, if you think I’m giving up on sex like that every day for the rest of my life, you are seriously mistaken!” He chuckled, taking a lighter angle with her.  
“Every day, huh?” She smirked up at him.  
“God, I hope so!” He grinned.  
“Hmm, I think I could live with that!” She grinned back.  
“Oh, I know you could, Sweetheart!” He grinned cockily.  
“OK, Dean, if you say so!” She jokingly rolled her eyes causing him to laugh heartily. God, she loved that sound! “I better go shower and get ready for the panel. Breakfast is downstairs at 10, right?” She slipped out of his embrace and dressed herself in last night’s clothes. Thank God her room was right across the hall and they were the only two who’s rooms were on this floor! She wasn’t sure how she would feel if she got caught doing a walk of shame at San Diego Comic Con!  
  
Fully dressed and shoes in hand, she turned to say bye to Jensen and noticed he was clad back in his jeans and was leaning against the bedroom door watching her.  
“What?” She asked feeling a little self-conscious as he stepped away from the door frame and walked towards her. “You really are beautiful, Ava.” He said as he leaned down and captured her lips with his. He didn’t know when he’d get to kiss her like this again, so he made this one count, laying all his cards out on the table by putting all his feelings into it. Giving her a taste of what he could offer her. It was soft and gentle, packed with love and affection, filled with a promise of many more kisses just like this one and hope for the future he could give her. She didn’t want it to end, but sadly, he was pulling away from her way too soon. Momentarily stunned into silence, she looked in his eyes and saw that he meant every beat of that kiss. She smiled softly, resting her hand on his cheek, and said, “you are something else, Mr. Ackles, you know that?”  
“And what’s that something, Miss Broussard?” He grinned causing her to laugh lightly before he saw the smile that he adored and knew all too well held nothing but mischief behind it.  
“Ha! Wouldn’t you like to know!” She replied as she leaned up and placed her lips gently against his other cheek in a sweet peck, “I’ll see you downstairs at 10.” She said and headed towards the door.  
  
As she closed it behind her, she kept her composure until she had safely shut the door to her own room and slid against it, smiling like a crazy person. “Oh, you got it bad, girl!” She said to herself as she headed to the bathroom to shower. Wait till I tell Hilarie about this! She thought and laughed lightly as she wondered what her best friend would have to say. Or maybe, just this once, she wouldn’t tell Hils. Maybe, this would be her and Jensen’s secret…  
  
Across the hall, Jensen found himself, unknowingly, following the same actions as Ava; sliding against his closed door, and laughing lightly. “She’s gonna be the death of me!” He mumbled out loud. And you know what? He though as he smiled wide and ran his hands through his hair on the way into the bathroom, I’m OK with that!


End file.
